The Other Partner
by DreamCatcher7122
Summary: The team arrive back one day to find an unexpected visitor. This is my first fanfic, so might be a bit rubbish! Please review so I know whether to give up! Set after Something Borrowed.
1. Chapter 1

"Tosh, Owen, you go left, Ianto, you're with me!" Jack shouted as a swarm of Weevils appeared in the doorway of the abandoned factory. The team ran into their designated directions while Jack quickly counted how many they were dealing with.

"Right, one each guys, lets get going!"

Jack tackled his Weevil full on, battering it into a wall. Slightly to his right, Ianto was having a fistfight with his. Several minutes later 3 Weevils were on the floor incapacitated while the fourth was completely surrounded and sprayed with the sedative.

"Nice work team, now tag 'em and bag 'em." Jack said, turning so he missed Ianto rolling his eyes at the ridiculous command. The team dragged the Weevils to the SUV and packed them in the boot. Jack glanced round at them all, checking for any injuries, no matter how small. With Gwen still on her honeymoon, things were even more dangerous. However there was nothing more that the usual cuts and bruises that came with their encounters with Weevils. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. The team was perfect at the moment, even if Gwen was temporarily away, and Owen was technically dead. It was nothing they weren't handling. And rift activity had been surprisingly small during Gwen's absence, although this probably meant there was an invasion coming, as Ianto regularly joked.

The team clambered into the vehicle, with Jack driving, and Owen taking the passenger seat in place of Gwen. Thanks to Jacks speedy, if somewhat erratic, driving they were at the Hub in less than 15 minutes. Deciding to take the Weevils out later, after a cup of the magical Ianto coffee, the team went through the tourist office, where Ianto pushed the button under the desk leading to their underground lair. As they stepped through the cog wheel they were all laughing as Jack told one of his outrageous stories that they didn't know whether to believe or not.

"Well I obviously didn't realize that he wasn't just a human…but when he exploded halfway through, I realized he was a-"

"A Raejjig? Well I did try to warn you, but as ever, you didn't listen."

The team whirled round, all pulling out their guns and aiming them towards the voice that had floated down. After a few clicking foot steps, a figure appeared, leaning over the railings, flashing a smile that was as flirty as it was brilliant.

"Hey Jack. Dya miss me?"

**********

The figure leaned back and began making its way down the steps towards them. The team all automatically readjusted positions so they still had a clear target.

"Jaa-ack" murmured Tosh, unsure what was going on.

"Owen!" Ianto called to him frantically.

"What, Teaboy? Now is not the time!" Owen snapped back.

"Well, I don't think Jack is breathing."

"Give him a slap or something then"

"What, seriously?"

"No, I want you to pretend. Yes, seriously!"

Ianto moved closer to Jack, who was standing transfixed at the still approaching figure and was definitely not breathing.

"Shit, sorry Jack" Ianto mumbled, before striking Jack smartly across the face. Immediately there was a sharp intake of breath from Jack, not unlike the times when he came back to life.

"Thank you, Ianto!" He said, shaking his head slightly.

"Ahem, Jack! Slight situation here!" Owen growled at him. Jack immediately turned his attention to the figure that was now only a few metres from them, but still in the shadow. It had stopped, and was leaning somewhat lethargically on Tosh's abandoned desk. Jack beckoned to the figure, which sighed loudly, and heaved itself off the desk and out of the shadow.

**********

The biggest gasp came Owen, which was understandable, and made Jack chuckle inwardly. She could never resist an entrance. The rest of the team also stared in shock, as though unable to take their eyes away from the beautifully stunning girl standing with such ease in front of them. She was no more than 16, but was clad in black leather trousers, and a tight black t-shirt. She had an amazing figure, but it was her face that was truly breathtaking. She had high, slanting cheekbones, and a perfectly straight nose. Her wide eyes were a startling shade of green-grey, with an even more startling ring of yellow in them. She had perfect lips, which were curved upwards in a luscious smile, revealing pearl-white teeth glinting behind it. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, which swung behind her as she walked towards them. As she neared them, she raised an eyebrow, as if questioning why they all still had their guns pointed feebly at her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Jack drawled. The girl ignored him, merely surveying the Hub, and its other occupants.

"He was right. You definitely need a blonde. And your decorating is _still_ rubbish. Knew I should have sorted that out," She mused, still looking round, until her gaze landed on Ianto.

"Ah, now this must be Eyecandy. Oh you still know how to pick them Jack. Oh he is gorgeous. So that's leaves Owen, the irritatingly arrogant doctor. And this must be Tosh, the technician that wasn't shy. Now where is the one with the eyes then?" The whole team had stiffened after this speech, realizing who the girl was referring to, and how she knew these things about them.

"Great, another one of _these _friends!" Owen snarled at Jack. The girl pulled a face.

"Oh great, what did he do now?"

"Oh, so he told you all about us, but not what he did?" Jack asked her, sounding disbelieving.

"Probably hoped they'd shoot me on sight when they found out we knew each other. Looks like it nearly worked. You know, he should try to kill us less. Its not like there are many of us left anymore." The girl had once again slipped into that far away look, suggesting she was deep in thought. However she seemed to shake herself out of it. "Anyway, this isn't exactly the warmest greeting Jack. I had hoped for at least a hug," Jack grinned at her, sheathed his weapon and strode over to her. The girl leapt into his arms while he swung her round a few times. Their laughter synchronized perfectly. Then he let her go, stepped back and gave her a right hook to the face, knocking her to the ground.

**********

The team all yelled out immediately, and started towards the girl crumpled on the floor.

"Christ Jack! What the hell is wrong with you?!?" Tosh yelled at him.

"Mate, we don't do hitting girls, especially one's that are about 12!" Owen shouted at him, jabbing the gun into his chest. Even Ianto was looking at him in disgusted manner. However the girl had already rolled herself over and up, and was standing in a boxer's stance with a decidedly evil grin on her face.

"Guys…" Jack said, in a decidedly worried tone, "Back off. Now." The team recognized the 'don't mess with me' tone in his voice, and immediately took a few steps back. The second the team were out of the way, Jack swung at the girl, who ducked the punch with seeming ease.

"Never seen him miss before," Ianto muttered under his breath.

"Me either," Owen replied sounding worried. The girl then punched Jack in the stomach, before kneeing him in the face when he was doubled over. Owen winced for Jack automatically.

"Should we…help him?" Tosh asked the guys. Her question was answered when Jack pulled his pistol from the holster on his hip. The girl froze instantly.

"Cheat." She said to him while rubbing her jaw. Jack frowned at this.

"What, no Arcadian laser pistol? No Diphaudin knives hidden up your sleeve?" Jack said, sounding mystified, and slightly disappointed. The girl gave him a withering look in return.

"Outnumbered?" She said to him, as though he was being ridiculously stupid, whilst gesturing to the team, who still had their guns out. Jack frowned again.

"How remarkably…sensible," He said, looking slightly bemused, as if it were unexpected.

"Hey, I was always the sensible partner!" The girl cried, clearly affronted. The team reacted to this statement immediately.

"Great, another ex-partner," Owen said witheringly. Ianto merely looked at Jack questioningly. And only the stranger noticed it looked like his heart was breaking.

***********

After Owen's comment about her, the stranger seemed to have had enough of the prejudice against her.

"Right, I know Johns a bloody nuisance, but really! What the hell did he do to you lot?!?" as she said the words, she had backed away until finding a corner with a sofa in it, and slowly, looking very lazy, she lowered herself into it. She was still looking at the team, and noticed Ianto's eyes narrow as he watched her do it. Damn, there always had to be one who was overly observant. She waited to see if he would say anything, and was faintly surprised when all he did was raise a singular eyebrow as though questioning her as to his next move. When she shook her head infinitesimally, he gave a small nod in reply. Thankfully no one else had noticed their exchange, too busy looking to Jack for their next move. Which it appeared he had decided on. He motioned for the team to sit down on various seats and sofas surrounding the girl. No one relinquished weapons back to their holsters. Jack cleared his throat. The girl rolled her eyes. Ianto, the closest, thought he heard her muttering "always the drama queen" under her breath and struggled not to laugh. Jack frowned at her, until she held her hands up apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry, do please tell us the story," she pleaded with Jack, giving him adorable puppy-dog eyes, which unfortunately clashed with the mischievous grin she was wearing.

"Fine." Jack grumbled at her. And then began to tell the story.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, and Jack had finished his story. The team waited for the girl's reaction. It was not exactly what they expected. She laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Jack looked on disapprovingly.

"Done?" He asked as her laughter finally faded into giggles, and then stopped completely.

"Aha, yeah, just about." She said to him, still grinning.

"What was that about?" Jack asked her. Clearly the girl didn't just burst into hysterics at anything.

"I was just imagining the look on his face when he realized you were immortal. God, that must have been hilarious. Poor John." She started giggling again after this, until she received an angry look from Jack. "Sorry, sorry. Of course he was completely out of line." Jack sniffed at her.

"Of all the things…Him paralyzing Gwen? Nothing. Shooting Owen? Nothing. _Pushing me off a building?!?_ Nope, still nothing. I tell you I can't die and we get hysterics? What is wrong with you?" He complained at her. She gave him a calculating look.

"So you don't know then?"

**********

"Know what?" Jacks tone must have been one that convinced the girl of his ignorance, because now she was the one frowning.

"Ever since the Time Agency closed down, he's been searching for a way to stay alive. Forever." She told them. Jack look stunned.

"What?!?" He exclaimed.

"Mmhm. Especially since the others were killed. He's obsessed. Keeps trying to screw me again as well. Says we've got to carry on the line now we're the only one's left. His pick-up lines are getting worse and worse. Didn't think it was possible" Jack looked even more shocked, if that was achievable.

"What do you mean? He told me there was 7 of us!" Jack was visibly struggling from going over there, taking her shoulders and shaking them until she answered.

"There were," she replied, sadness filling her voice. "The Juddoon caught up with us though." An unconscious shiver ran through her body, and now Jack only wanted to hug her.

"What were you doing?" He asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Smuggling," The girl answered bleakly.

"They were executed for that?" Jack was looking confused.

"Not exactly." Jack asked the question with his eyes.

"It was Red." She smiled softly. "You know his temper. He fought back…"

It was Jack who shuddered this time.

"Idiot," He muttered. "How-how did you-?"

"Escape?" She completed for him. He nodded. "Sope. Shoved me in an escape hatch. Disabled it so I couldn't go back for them. I-I couldn't save them Jack. I couldn't help." The girl was holding back tears now. She nearly succeeded, but a singular tear escaped.

Ianto suddenly felt a wave of sadness overcome him. He gasped, as guilt abruptly exploded inside him, breaking his heart with the pain. Although nearly crippled with his emotions warring inside, he managed to see the girl through his tears. And another emotion appeared. But this was more like a need. A need to hold the girl in his arms, to protect her, to tell her everything was ok. Ianto suddenly found himself staggering towards the girl, not knowing what he was doing, or about to do.

**********

Jack was concentrating on the girl, working out what the hell to do, when Ianto crossed his vision, staggering towards the girl. Jack was about to call out to him when he saw the tears pouring down Ianto's face and stopped, too shocked for words. He watched disbelievingly as Ianto bent to crouch next to where the girl was sitting on the sofa. Ianto's hand crept forward and gently wiped the tear from her face. The next second, he was slumped on the floor, leaning against the sofa with the girl cradled in his arms. Jack suddenly realized she was crying. 'No, she can't be!' he thought, 'She never cries!'. But she was. She was sobbing into Ianto's shirt, whilst he talked at her, soothing and comforting her. Owen and Tosh were alternating between flashing questioning looks at Jack and staring, confused but fascinated, at Ianto and the girl. Jack was having a hard time looking away as well. He had rarely seen Ianto this out of control, not since the fiasco with Lisa and the issue with the cannibals. Jack was captivated by Ianto, and the way he was holding the girl like he was never going to let go of her. He was still trying to calm her, and Jack stepped closer to hear what he was saying.

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything, please Keira, its ok,"

Jack gasped. How did Ianto know her name?!?

**********

The second Ianto had uttered her name Keira had wrenched herself out of his grip, and stumbled away from him. She continued to back away until she was a few metres away from any of the team, eyes fixed on Ianto. At first he had pulled himself up, arms outstretched trying to get her back, but as soon as she was 5 metres away he collapsed into the sofa.

"Ianto!" Jack was over by his side in seconds. "What have you done to him?!?" he yelled at Keira over his shoulder. She didn't answer, still trying to control her breathing. Suddenly Ianto took a deep breath and shot up in the sofa.

"JACK!" He cried out. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around him, soothing him exactly how Ianto had been doing a few seconds ago. Jack glared at Keira again.

"What the hell did you do?" He hissed at her. Keira had finally regulated her breathing, and could answer.

"Sorry, sorry, I completely forgot, and I thought he was further away, and then he was there and I couldn't stop, sorry, sorry sorry-" She gabbled at Jack at high speed. He frowned at her.

"What? Slower, and make it make sense!" He said, calmer than before, now that he'd seen that she hadn't done on purpose. Keira exhaled slowly.

"Ok, sorry. Here goes."

**********

"It started after I was in the escape pod. Passed through some kind of asteroid field. Got a bit smashed up. Crash landed."

"Where?" Jack interjected.

"Omega 6. Couldn't think of what to do, so I contacted you and John. Next thing I know John's arrived, apologizing for you not being there. He said you had said you had more important things to do. I got a bit…upset at that. Next thing I know, John's started screaming and throwing things around. Shocked me a bit, I can tell you. So I tried to calm him down. As soon as I was calm so was he. It was strange, but we just ignored it. That night, John tried it on with me. It ended up very…steamy. Second best sex of my life, can tell you that now-"

"What was the best?" Jack interrupted again. Keira rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we worked out-"

"What was the best?" Jack was clearly not letting this go. Keira gritted her teeth.

"Why do you care?"

"What was it?" Jack insisted.

"Fine! It was the waterfall!" She told at him.

"The one at Aspartamine?" Jack was still questioning her.

"YES! How many times do you think I've had sex in a waterfall!?!" She was nearly yelling now.

"Alright, alright. Just wondering," He muttered. "Same here though." He added with a lecherous wink.

Keira ignored the statement and decided to continue with her story.

"Anyway, as I was saying, afterwards we worked out that the asteroid field was actually a cluster of Arcadian diamonds,"

"What?" This time Tosh interrupted. "Isn't that what John was looking for?" Jack nodded.

"So he did manage to track it…" Keira mused. "But yeah, it was Arcadian diamonds. Which have been known to have-"

"Psychic powers! Of course…" Jack interrupted yet again. Keira growled at him. "Sorry, sorry, you were saying?"

"They've got psychic powers." She continued. "Which somehow got passed along to me. Did all sorts of crazy things. Amongst them, is _that._"

"Right…so what exactly is 'that'?" Jack demanded.

" 'That' was emotional transfer. First thing we noticed." The team still looked very confused. Keira tried to explain it in simple terms. "Basically, if I get particularly emotional about anything, anyone within 5 metres immediately feels the same. Exactly what I'm feeling at that moment in time."

Jack instantly turned to Ianto.

"What did you feel Ianto?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"Pain," Ianto whispered. "So much pain. And guilt. Like it was crushing me." He shivered and Jack tightened his arms round him, whilst sending a questioning look at Keira.

"It magnifies it as well," She lied quickly. "But Ianto did something different." She said, examining him from her perch on the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Everyone was looking confused again.

"Its almost like he was reflecting it back to me again," Keira said, still eying him curiously. "No one else has ever done that before. Magnified it again as well." Another lie.

There was silence for a few minutes while everyone looked at Ianto, trying to work out what was different about it. Ianto was getting very uncomfortable at the stares, so he decided to try and distract everyone by suggesting the first thing that came into his head.

"Maybe its because you're injured?"

"WHAT?" Jack shouted. Keira wasn't sure if Ianto ignored the glare she sent him, or if he missed it because he was struggling with the now uncomfortably tight arms wrapped around him. In any case he still answered Jack.

"She's been shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, unfortunately my parents decided GCSE's are more important than me writing, so they took my computer away **** Hopefully I should have the next chapter written up in about a day, its in my journal at the moment. **

**Thanks to all the reviews, please keep up with the suggestions and constructive criticism **

Ianto was pretty certain she would never forgive him. It would seem that she disliked being fussed over as much as he did, which was a shame because Jack delighted in fussing over them both. As soon as the words had left Ianto's mouth Jack had been at her side in a flash, scooping her up in his arms and taking her to the autopsy room, with the rest of the team following.

"Put me down now." She had said in a dangerously quiet voice, which Jack had completely ignored. Instead he had dumped her on the autopsy slab without ceremony, and started tugging her shirt off. She had looked around her at this point, and seen where she was.

"Autopsy? Really?" She had asked incredulously. "Wow, thanks for the confidence in my healing capabilities Jack." It was Owen who had answered.

"Well, the aliens we bring back are usually either dead or sedated. And the only person stupid enough to injure himself badly enough for serious attention is Jack, and as he can heal himself-whoa!" Owen had broken off as the extent of Keira's injuries had been revealed. Jack had growled, Ianto had winced and Tosh had turned away unable to look.

"What the hell happened?!?" Jack had asked, sounding like he wanted to punch something.

"You should see the other guy," Keira had quipped, trying to lighten the situation. It was ignored.

Keira was now laid on her back, alternating between glaring at Ianto, who she clearly blamed for this, and snarling as Owen poked and prodded at her. Tosh had left after Owen had started pulling the dressing on the gunshot wound away, saying she was going to watch the rift predictor. Jack and Ianto were standing just outside autopsy, talking in low voices about the situation, but still able to shoot anxious glances at Keira every few seconds. Unknown to them, she could hear every word they were saying.

"Should we tell Gwen?" Ianto was asking Jack, while staring at Keira, who was glaring back at him.

"No," Jack answered, "Leave her to enjoy Paris. All we need to do here is patch Keira up and send her through the rift again."

"Jack…" Ianto was still staring at Keira. "Don't you want to find out who did this to her?"

"I already know." Jack said, strolling back to Autopsy, where it looked like Owen was having trouble with his patient.

"Look, its just painkillers, alright? It's not exactly the most pleasant experience, treating you. I'm hoping this will make it better for us both." Owen was putting his case forward when Ianto and Jack came back in.

"You mean you can feel it?" Keira asked, pondering something.

"Yes I can bloody well feel it!"

"But you're dead. How does that work?" Everyone exchanged quick glances. No one had told her that Owen was technically dead, and John had left before it happened.

"Look sorry. I didn't realize. Go ahead and pump me full of drugs." Keira continued, resigned to her fate.

"Thank you!" Owen said wearily, before taking out a syringe and emptying its cargo into her bloodstream. The girl smiled at him hazily.

"Better?" Owen asked her.

"Mmmm much thanks, what waas thaaa-" Keira's sentence drifted off midway through, and Owen only just managed to catch her head as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Thought it was only painkillers?" Jack said to Owen.

"Hey, she said I could pump her full of drugs." Owen answered. "And I thought this would give _her_ time to heal, and _us_ time to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Ok, Owen, you go first." Jack said when the team where in the boardroom. "What is the extent of her injuries?"

"Physically, she has 4 cracked ribs, a gunshot wound to her side which narrowly missed a lung, slash marks across her back from an as yet unidentified source, and is pretty evenly covered in bruises. From the bruise's colours I can tell that these injuries have been subjected over a relatively small period of time. Say, about 2 months?"

"Right. And mentally?"

"I'd say it's a safe bet she's suffering from some severe PTSD. And her psychic… abilities have complicated matters further. She's held it together pretty well so far, but she could snap at any moment. She doesn't look like she's going to be suicidal, but it would be best to watch her anyway. Apart from that, I'm just waiting on the results of her blood test."

"She let you take her blood?" Jack asked, surprised. Owen looked sheepish.

"Well not exactly…" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I may have…taken the liberty when she was unconscious." Jack looked disapproving. Owen merely shrugged at him.

"Right, We'll discuss that later. Tosh, how the hell did she get in here?"

"I searched through all the security records, and there was no sign of any entry, forced or authorized. I was completely stumped, until I decided to look at the CCTV footage, and found this…" At this point Tosh clicked a button on the TV remote, and an image of the Hub appeared on the television at the end of the room. As the team watched, a gold iridescent cloud appeared in the middle of the Hub, and Keira fell out of it. Jack snorted.

"She hasn't improved at that much,"

Back on screen Keira had stood up, and was starting to walk around and examine things. She had just reached the top of the stairs when the alarms started to go off, and the Cogwheel started moving. Keira quickly moved back into the shadows, and watched the team enter, chatting and laughing. When they had reached the part where Keira announced her entrance, Tosh clicked another button on the remote, and the screen went black.

"Somehow, she was able to influence the rift and land at the exact co-ordinates she wanted to. I'm presuming she got the co-ordinates from John." Tosh explained to the others. Jack nodded at her.

"Vortex manipulator," Jack said mystically. Everyone looked at him quizzically. Jack leapt up from the table and charged down the stairs to the autopsy room. The team looked at each other for a moment and then ran after him. Nothing was ever slow with Jack.

When they finally caught him up he was standing next to Keira's prone body looking confused. Next second he was striding round the room turning things upside down, medical instruments going flying.

"Where is it, Owen?" He called over his shoulder.

"Where's what?" Owen asked, frustrated. It was going to take him ages to clear this up. He could always get Ianto to do it…

"Wrist strap. She should have had a wrist strap on like mine!" Jack had stopped searching now, and was facing the others.

"Oh that. She didn't have one." Owen said nonchalantly.

"What?" Jack gasped at him.

"Nope. I looked for one, cos of what she said about you being partners. But I couldn't find one. So I err assumed you weren't partners in that way." Jack looked shocked at first, then understanding broke over his features.

"Of course…that's why she's here." It sounded like he was thinking out loud. "She must have been forced through. Which means John probably pushed her through. So either he felt guilty or she's doing some recon work…Tosh!"

"Jack?"

"I need you to run a scan over the Hub. Check for any alien tech operating that we didn't bring in here." He was still staring at Keira when he gave the orders. It looked like he was trying to force the truth out of her, even though she was unconscious. Tosh ran over to her station and started typing furiously. After a few minutes wait, she came back.

"Nothing, Jack." Jack was silent for a moment.

"Any tech we brought in that could be used as surveillance equipment?"

Tosh ran back to her station. More typing. More waiting. She came back again.

"Nothing apart from the Sycorax transporter, but that's been deactivated so-" She was cut off by some beeping coming from a monitor on Owen's desk. Owen glanced up from where he had been clearing some tools up from the floor.

"Blood results." He muttered, and walked casually over to his desk. He examined them for a few minutes. Then he went to the top and examined them again.

"Jack…" He called out warily.

"Owen?" Jack replied immediately.

"Jack, I don't know what she is, but she is NOT human."


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto, Owen and Tosh were all gathered round Owen's desk, studying the results of Keira's blood test. Jack was lounging on Gwen's desk nearby.

"Oh my god…" Tosh breathed. "What is she?"

"This is fascinating Jack. She's like nothing we've ever come across. What is she?" Owen repeated for the seventh time since seeing the results. Jack merely sighed. He looked vaguely bored. He stood up and strolled over to where the others were, glanced at the monitor momentarily, and smiled briefly. Then he turned round and walked away again, calling out as he went,

"You bored with playing dead yet?" A peal of laughter rang out in reply from the autopsy room.

"I wondered if you'd remembered yet," Keira called back. The team heard her getting up, and the clicking of her boots as she came up the stairs into the main part of the Hub. "What gave it away?" She asked. Jack laughed.

"Owen." He replied. "I always forgot you weren't technically human,"

Owen cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly are you, if you aren't 'technically human'?" He asked directly, not interested in niceties. Keira raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Great bedside manner he's got." She commented.

"Yeah, yeah, wonderful, but would you mind letting me know what you are, so I can tell if any drugs I give you will work,"

Keira glanced at Jack, who nodded in reply.

"I guess it'll be a life story kind of day," Keira sighed. "How dull."

"I was born in the Boeshane peninsula in the 51st century. Well, not exactly born. Scientists working for the agency genetically engineered me into the perfect Time Agent. They took genetic samples from every single one of the active agents. Took their best traits and put them into a single cell. And not all of the time agents were human, mind. I'm like a jigsaw of the time agency. The epitome of what it did, what it stood for. And now it's gone…" Keira trailed off, staring into the distance. Jack reached across a desk and held her hand. The team was silent, digesting the information.

"Anyway, not that I don't love the heart-to-hearts," she continued, slipping her hand out of Jack's, "I wasn't the only one they created of course, just the only one that survived. Mixed up genetics or something. I was the only 'combination' that worked properly. I was going to be copied, but the Agency shut the project down. Too expensive with not enough in return. But I was left over. They weren't sure how long I would last so they figured they should make use of me while they could. So you know, did a few dangerous missions with some hardened soldiers" her eyes flicked to Jack momentarily before resting on the desk again. "When I survived they were somewhat…surprised. Pleasantly surprised. So I got more risky missions for my troubles. Still not dead, so I get lumbered with all the suicide missions, with people crazy enough to volunteer." Another side-ways glance at Jack. "Then we were shut down. There weren't enough agents anymore. I had nowhere to go, no family except the other agents. So those of us that were left, and hadn't scarpered already, got into work for a smuggling ring. We were caught. It didn't end well. And I guess you know the rest. Story time over." She had finished and was walking away from the team now. "I need a shower. Where are they?"

"I'll show you." Ianto said, getting up quickly. Keira raised an eyebrow.

"I hope so," She told him suggestively, whilst watching a muscle in Jack's jaw tighten. She followed him, turning just before she was out of sight and winking at Jack. He barely suppressed a growl.

Ianto walked back in 5 minutes later. He was alone.

"She's taking a shower. I thought I should probably come back up here so I don't get in her way." Jack snorted at his sense of chivalry.

"Trust me, she wouldn't mind." Ianto ignored him.

"You going to finish the story then Jack? Fill in the bits she _accidently_ missed out?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"No." Jack said shortly, walking out to his office. "Go home. Rest." He shouted behind him as he shut the office door loudly. Tosh winced. Owen kicked a desk angrily then grabbed his coat and stormed off muttering under his breath. Tosh shot an apologetic look at Ianto and rushed after Owen. Ianto sighed heavily and slumped into a sofa, cradling his head in his hands. The team just didn't realize that it was him who had to deal with the fallout of these incidents. He waited for another 10 minutes, and then realized that Jack wasn't coming down. Which meant he had to go up. He struggled with the idea of just walking out for about three seconds, and then gave it up. No way would he make this situation any worse than it already was. Jack would need someone to comfort him after the events of today. Hell Ianto needed some comfort after today. He was still slightly shaken by the emotional transference earlier. His wandering thoughts stopped as he suddenly remembered the girl. Shit! He was supposed to be keeping an eye on her! He rushed over to his computer and flicked the CCTV of the showers up. She was nowhere to be seen. Shit! Ianto ran his hand though his hair distractedly before turning round ready to go and get Jack. And nearly walked straight into Keira. He yelled loudly, startled. Jack ran out of the office a few seconds later, with his Webbley drawn.

"Ianto?" He shouted anxiously. Suddenly Ianto was aware of the close proximity of the girl. And the fact that she was dripping wet, wearing nothing but a small towel that barely covered anything. And the smell. She smelt so good. Like vanilla mixed with caramel and something he couldn't quite identify. Realizing he was staring Ianto stepped back a few paces and averted his face.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "Didn't see you there."

"Don't worry 'bout it." She said casually. "I was just wondering where to sleep and stuff..?" She trailed off uncertainly. "Um Ianto?" Ianto looked up, making sure he was looking just over her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll just um get something ready for you, and some err clothes." He muttered, scarpering. Keira looked confused.

"What was wrong with him?" She asked Jack, mystified. Jack holstered his gun and smiled slightly at her.

"21st century morals for you." Keira frowned. "Not really used to find wet half naked girls standing about an inch from them."

"Oh god," Keira moaned as though she had just thought of something. "How backward is this place? Honestly Jack, give it to me straight. I can take it. Hopefully." Jack laughed.

"Its not that bad, Ianto was just startled."

"Same-sex?"

"No problem. Well supposedly no problem. But they like to label things here." Jack tried to explain. Keira groaned again.

"Of all the places," she started grumbling under her breath. Jack was about to pursue this subject when Ianto walked back in, with a bundle of clothes folded neatly over his arm.

"All done." He said smiling abstractedly, deliberately not looking directly at Keira. Jack glanced at her wondering how she'd react. Not good. She was looking distinctly mischievous. Jack watched silently as she stepped into Ianto's personal space and lingered there as she pulled the clothes slowly off his arm.

"Thanks," she breathed into to his ear, her fingers ghosting over his wrist making him shiver. He took a deep steadying breath and stepped back quickly. Keira winked at him while Jack stifled a childish giggle. Ianto straightened his tie and started walking away, motioning for Keira to follow. Keira gave Jack a mock salute before leaving. Despite himself Jack grinned widely. He had forgotten how fun she had been in the old days.

Ianto opened the door of Keira's bedroom/storeroom and ushered her inside.

"Sorry it's not much," Ianto apologized. "We don't actually have any real bedrooms in the Hub for obvious reasons," Keira looked at him, seemingly amused.

"What, you and Jack just sleep on the floor?" She asked him. Ianto blushed adorably.

"Um, well Jack has his room under his office, and I have a flat a few minutes away," Ianto gabbled, realizing in his embarrassment he was telling her things he shouldn't.

"Ever get to see it?" Keira asked with a raised eyebrow. Ianto looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Um, yeah course I do. I'm always there,"

"Let me guess, unless you have to give Jack a _hand _with something?" Ianto was looking redder by the second. "Hey I'm not judging you. If I could have that every night I sure as hell wouldn't go home," She remarked casually. Ianto stiffened slightly and Keira saw his face settle into a blank expression. She cursed herself inwardly, remembering how upset he had been at the thought of another ex-partner. Before she could work out how to make it better, Ianto was moving out of them room, apologizing for something. Keira mentally restarted her brain and caught the tail end of Ianto's sentence.

"…doesn't exactly trust you, so we have to take this precaution." Keira thought for a few seconds and then caught up. She was being locked in. Ianto was still waiting for a reaction from her. She shrugged at him.

"Fair enough.' She said simply. Not like there was any chance of her not being able to get out if she wanted to. Ianto looked slightly surprised.

"Right. Night then," He said, smiling awkwardly. Keira smiled back sweetly.

"Have fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ianto pulled the door shut, and locked it carefully. Then he leaned against the wall, head in hands, breathing heavily. He was standing there for about 5 minutes before shaking his head and walking back up to the Hub. This girl was seriously messing with his head, and in the good way. In the 'My head hurts so much it feels like its about to explode' way. God, why did this have to happen to him? None of the others were being affected like this; they didn't have some freaky psychic connection thing going on with a complete stranger. Definitely not bloody fair. As he thought this, Ianto wheeled around suddenly, back to the girl's room. He wanted answers. No, he _needed _answers. And she was going to bloody give them to him, since there was no way Jack was going to. _Jack_. Jack was waiting for him upstairs. To talk to him, he had said. What else would they have to talk about? '_Sex.'_ a voice inside his head said. _'As in him wanting it. No strings attached.' _Ianto shook his head again, and turned away again, not believing the voice. It would be about this. It had to be. And anyway, even if it wasn't, it wasn't like the girl was going anywhere. He ran up the stairs, desperate to talk to Jack.

Back in her room, Keira opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. She started kneading her fists into her temples, trying to get rid of the painful headache.

'_Well, that was very interesting._' She thought to herself_. 'Eyecandy has more faith in Jack than I expected.' _The invasion of Ianto's mind had not gone to plan. She had not expected to be able to control his mind fully, but she had at least hoped to do more that faintly suggest ideas to his subconscious. It was actually faintly annoying her. Still, she was sure he would crack eventually. Jack would say or do something, and she would be able to turn Ianto against him. Simple, she just needed to be patient…which wasn't exactly her strong point.

'_Poor Eyecandy' _She thought. _'He actually thinks Jack cares. Too bad someone has to show him that Jack Harkness doesn't care about anyone but himself, and that will never ever change.'_

Jack smiled to himself as he spotted Ianto jogging up the stairs into the Hub. The young man was looking tired and disheveled, something Jack had never seen before. Ianto was normally so fussy, now it appeared he had lost all consideration. Mind you, it was hardly surprising. The kid had just been blasted with a whack of psychic energy that shouldn't be anywhere near possible in this time, let alone this planet. What had happened to Keira? Somehow he didn't quite believe her explanation. Oh he had believed how it had happened; the Juddoon, the escape hatch, the meteors, but John flying to the rescue? Not his style at all, even if it was for her. So what had happened? Jack was floating several ideas through his mind when Ianto snuck up behind him and out his arms around his waist.

"Deep in thought?" Ianto whispered.

"Mmhm." Jack replied.

"Jack…" Ianto started, before Jack interrupted.

"I know, I know. You need some answers. But I can't explain everything." Jack felt Ianto stiffen, then start to pull away. He spun round, and captured Ianto's face in his hands. "Ianto-"

"Its fine Jack. I get it. She's from your past, you don't want-"

"No Ianto, I want to tell you, I really do. I want to be able to explain what's happening to you-"

"Then why don't you Jack? Why don't you let me in?" Ianto said softly. Jack tightened his hands, forcing Ianto's eyes to meet his.

"Ianto, the reason I can't explain is because I don't know." Ianto looked into those deep blue eyes and saw the truth there. He relaxed, and pulled Jack in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into Jacks shoulder. Jack just squeezed him tighter.

"It's ok." He mumbled back. Then he released Ianto and tugged him towards their room under Jacks office. "C'mon." Ianto allowed himself to be dragged to the office and promptly followed Jack down the stepladder. Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him onto the bed, fully clothed. He curled up to Ianto, resting Ianto's head on his chest. Ianto instinctively snuggled into Jacks chest further, liking the feel of arms wrapped tightly against him. He felt Jacks chest rise, and knew he was starting to re-tell the girl's story…

"I first met her a few months after John and I got out of the time loop. The Agency figured if I could handle John for 5 years, I could handle pretty much anything. So I was the keeper for their latest toy. She joined John and I on our missions, and it turned out we were the perfect team. They even made us their public image. Poster team for the time Agency. Even had my own action figure. Anyway, thanks to us recruitment figures soared; we were celebrities, getting invited to everything when we were in town. We worked together for years in perfect harmony. Until things started getting complicated." At this point Ianto felt Jack shift slightly under him. "Ianto, you have to believe me, we loved each other completely. Gwen told you that John said we had shared something, right?" Ianto nodded. "It was her. Sharing her, and each other. But not anymore, ok? I have a new team now, and I will never leave you." Ianto nodded again. '_But you already did'._

"Anyway it didn't last much longer. John was getting into dangerous stuff, drugs, alcohol, murder. We sent him to rehab but it wasn't enough. I couldn't do it anymore anyway. I was done with the Agency. Disillusioned. We weren't doing what was right anymore. I was searching for a way to get out. And Keira…she was worried for us both. She saw us growing old, and she couldn't bear it. What we had wasn't enough for her, she needed more, needed someone to love for all of eternity. And that was when I ran for the first time. They took two years off me after that, before I escaped again." Jack was silent for a while, so Ianto took the opportunity to ask him something that was bothering him.

"I don't understand, she was worried you were getting old? And you say this happened many years ago? Jack she looks about 16." Ianto felt Jack sit up straighter, and his chin was suddenly tilted upwards by strong fingers. He stared into deep blue eyes gazing into his seriously.

"Ianto, don't overreact, ok?" Ianto nodded, still staring into those hypnotic eyes. "She doesn't age. Will never age. She can't die of natural causes." Ianto tried and failed to repress the shudder that ran through his body, Jack feeling it through his body as well. Ianto snapped his eyes shut, and took a deep breath. Then he opened them again, and smiled at Jack.

"Ok." He said simply.

"Ok?" replied Jack, unsure.

"Ok." Ianto repeated. "I can live with that Jack." Jack still looked uncertain. "Its fine. Promise." Ianto said, snuggling into Jacks chest again. "Although actually there is a slight issue I have with you and her…" Ianto felt Jack stiffen underneath him and laughed inwardly. "The waterfall at Aspartamine..?" He said questioningly.

"Lied." Jack replied instantly. Ianto raised an eyebrow before remembering Jack couldn't see it, although it seemed he sensed it anyway. "No, honestly I did. Not a clue when she's on about. I'm presuming it was in the 2 years though…"

"You think you were with her…" Ianto surmised.

"Yepp." Jack answered. "I'm hoping to jolt my memory some more. When she was so embarrassed about the best sex thing, I presumed it was because it was with me. Then she mentioned a waterfall. I've already got record of me being on Idris III at some point in those 2 years, so I took a lucky guess at it being Aspartamine." Ianto hummed in agreement. Jack glanced down at him. Ianto's head was beginning to droop somewhat. Jack suddenly realized how long this day must have been for him.

"Tired now?" He whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm." was his only reply. Jack snorted softly.

"Ok. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, I bet." More humming. Jack tightened his arms around the young man, and watched as Ianto slowly drifted off to sleep, hating that he would not be able to share that luxury tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 17:16

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is shorter than the others :) I have decided that if I do shorter chapters I should update more often. I was stuck on this bit for ages, so hopefully the story will be finished soon, so I can start work on the sequel (Yes there is going to be a sequel, not sure whether to save Tosh and Owen yet though, any opinions on that?) soonish. Obviously, I would love any reviews as always, and please let me know if you have any suggestions or anything and I will try to include them :) Thank you and enjoy!**

Jack waited until he was sure Ianto was entirely asleep before slipping out of bed, grabbing clothes as he crept out of the room. He pulled on his trousers as he walked through the Hub, sliding his arms through his shirt as he walked down the stairs to Keira's room. He reached the door to her room, and noticed she hadn't broken out of it. '_Curious.'_ Jack thought, '_she obviously hasn't got bored yet then.'_

He opened the door quietly, using the key he had pick pocketed from Ianto earlier. The door clicked shut behind him, and he flicked on the light. Keira was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her eyes shut.

"This make me dessert, Jack?" She asked, eyes still shut.

"Think I'll pass actually," Jack replied steadily. "Ianto's already a three course meal." At this, an eye cracked open, regarding him languidly.

"Is he now?" She said, unbothered, stretching out slowly on the bed, both eyes shut again. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack leaned against a cabinet in the corner and studied her carefully.

"There's something I'd like to know," He said softly. Keira raised an eyebrow in response, welcoming the question automatically. "What else are you making me forget?" Both eyes snapped open this time, searing into his. Keira stood up, and Jack automatically stiffened, although he managed to stop his hand from going to his Webbley. Or so he thought.

"Panicky much, Jack?" Keira drawled, walking up to him, slowly invading his personal space. When they were mere centimeters apart, Jack took an involuntary step backwards into the wall. Keira raised her eyebrow again, and followed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said innocently, staring into Jacks blue eyes. Jack met them, and leaned forward, now invading her personal space.

"Oh spare me. Forgetting you were human? I may have been around for a while, but I'm not that bad." He hissed at her. "And I sure as hell would've gotten your manipulator off you!" Jack found himself suddenly being shoved heavily, and forced uncomfortably against the wall.

"Screw you Jack. You left me, why the hell wouldn't you forget me as well? I made you forget because I was fed up with your pathetic teams whining. So why don't you shut up so we can get down to business?" She snarled back, still glaring up at him.

"Fine." Jack snapped back.

"I need help. My Vortex Manipulator was transported here, and I really want that back. Thought you might be able to give us a hand."

"Why is it here?" Jack asked, professionally now that Keira have backed away and sat on the bed again.

"Ask the person that sent it here." Keira replied shortly.

"Sorry, me and John aren't the best of friends right now." Jack retorted. Silence ruled the room for several seconds, before being broken again by Keira.

"You think Johndid this to me." She said softly.

"He did."

"Question or statement, Jack?"

"Statement, Keira. I _know _he did this to you." Jack said firmly.

"Well, you _know _wrong. It wasn't him," Keira replied, still speaking very quietly.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Keira!" Jack growled at her. "You've been tortured by someone trained by the Time Agency, ergo a Time Agent. I sure as hell didn't, and neither did you. So I guess that leaves our favorite psychopathic ex-partner, doesn't it?"

Next thing Jack knew, Keira had punched him in the face, and suddenly had a gun pointed at his head.

"Screw you, you don't know him!" Keira yelled at him. "You always thought you knew best didn't you? Well you were fucking wrong, Jack! You don't know anything about us! You left us, and then he left me! It was all your fucking fault! And then you have the nerve to accuse John of this! He would never hurt me!"

"Stop deluding yourself Keira!" Jack shouted back. "Of course he fucking would. He looks out for himself and no one else!" Jack looked at Keira, who was still pointing the gun at him. He stared into her eyes and softened his tone. "I'm sorry Keira, but he doesn't love you back, and he never will."

Jack predicted the gunshot, and wasn't disappointed. He heard a whispered '_fuck you.' _and then the crack of the gun. He felt the bullet hit his heart, and collapsed onto the floor. He watched as bare feet padded past him, walking out of the door and shutting it. Jack last coherent thought was not a pleasant one.

'_Ianto is going to fucking kill me.'_

Ianto woke up immediately, eyes flying open. _'Please tell me that wasn't a gunshot.'_ He thought, before leaping out of bed, and running downstairs.


End file.
